A Most Important Matter
by sylver rain
Summary: Tsukasa forcing Rui to teach him something in particular so he could get along better with Tsukushi. The problem is getting Rui out of bed first. Oneshot Crackfic.


A/N: I woke up one morning, really really tired, and I just happened to be thinking of HYD and Rui and understanding how NICE to was to sleep and I wanted to play Bridge really badly for some reason too but I was SO damn lazy. And this idea just popped up and wouldn't go away so I HAD to write it down. I'll warn you, it's a one-shot crackfic. So don't come blaming ME if you got any dumber after reading it.

* * *

**A Most Important Matter**

The morning was peaceful. Birds were whistling outside in the soft glow of the sun peeking just above the horizon, and the air was cool and refreshing, with last night's fog settling down on leaves and flower petals as clear drops of dew. The garden was breathtaking.

The sunrise would have been a sight to behold had the owner of the house been up and awake and actually looking at it. But the day Hanazawa Rui was up before the sun was the day Tsukasa's hair stayed straight.

Rui was just minding his own dreams when Tsukasa exploded into his room.

"RUI! Rui Rui Rui Rui RUI!" Tsukasa jumped onto the bed, crushing Rui's lanky body.

Rui felt air force its way out his lungs but he tried not to let it distract him from his slumber. Because he had to prioritize. And sleep was very important. So sleep he did.

"RUI I can't believe you just ignored that!" Tsukasa sounded different from usual. Sort of like one of the last times he stormed in frantic because his sister was in the hospital. That was six years ago.

Rui just mumbled incoherently and Tsukasa started shaking him, "Rui Rui Rui I need your help REALLY I need your help. WAKE UP Rui."

"Mmph…" Rui rolled around and managed to squeeze his shoulders out of Tsukasa's grip. He slept shirtless and that made it harder for Tsukasa to hold on.

"RUI! Get up! I REALLY need your help! It's really important!" Now Tsukasa started sounding even more frenzied, like the last time when Soujiro got knocked down by a car and there was a lot of blood. That was four years ago. "Rui HELP HELP HELP!.!"

Rui cracked open an eye. It _did _sound pretty important. Tsukasa looked like he was going into a fit. He was sweating and his eyes were wide with lack of sleep.

Rui sighed, "Mm..'kasa… You should be more like me… get some sleep…" Rui didn't have the strength to keep his eyelids open any longer and he let them fall.

"NO! NO don't leave me!" Tsukasa shook him once more and sat on Rui so the redhead wouldn't sleep and so he could shake him harder. Rui's head felt like it was going to flop off. "It's of a most important matter! I don't know what to do! Rui I just can't DO IT!"

Rui wanted to frown but he was too lazy, "What?"

Tsukasa kept shaking him, "Makino asked me to! Last night! And I really wanted to do it with her but I didn't know how. And she said I was hopeless and she couldn't believe that I didn't know how to do it when SHE could and she said YOU probably could too and I got kinda jealous of you at first and I kept practicing by myself the whole of last night but you need TWO people to do it so in the end I got a better idea and I came to ask you for help!" He finished it all in one breath.

Rui felt a little more awake right now. It was because of all the shaking, since that was usually how Tsukasa got him out of bed. But the entire paragraph Tsukasa belted out sort of helped as well.

"What?"

"RUI! I SAID I NEED YOUR HELP!.!"

Rui began to register everything Tsukasa had said, "Wait… You practiced by yourself last night?"

"YES!"

Rui had to shake his own head to clear it, "And Tsukushi asked you to at first?" This was all very surprising and he needed time to take it in this early in the morning.

"YES!" Tsukasa broke into a grin, then went back to his frantic look, "SO HELP! I _really_ wanna do it with her but I didn't know HOW! It was SO embarrassing… But with your help, I can do it with her anytime now!"

Rui felt a headache coming on, "HOW do you expect me to help you with this?"

"YOU CAN TEACH ME!.!"

Rui felt more air escape his lungs. "Hah?"

"TEACH ME! Show me the arts of it! I've seen you do it once, Shizuka taught you! Don't think I wasn't watching! I just didn't get it, that's all!"

"What?" The headache had arrived and he felt very confused, "WAIT. Wait wait. Shizuka? I never… Wait, teach you? Tsukasa, I can't teach you these kinda things."

"YES you can. We'll just do it right here! Right now! I brought the necessary equipment! The whole pack!"

Rui started to think that maybe he was dreaming, and he felt very sleepy again, "I don't really get this."

"TEACH ME NOW RUI."

Rui realized that Tsukasa was still straddling him and holding him by the shoulders and he suddenly felt a little uncomfortable. More sleepy. But nevertheless, uncomfortable. He looked straight into Tsukasa's excited eyes and said very firmly,

"Tsukasa, no one has sex in the morning."

Tsukasa had this blank look on his face for a while and Rui took the opportunity to fall asleep again.

"HAHHH?" Tsukasa nearly crushed Rui's shoulder blades, "I DIDN'T MEAN THAT! RUI! WAKE UP YOU IDIOT!.!.!"

"Mmkay."

"RUI! I'm not talking about sex! You're SUCH an idiot. It's…" Tsukasa's face went still and he suddenly bent his head down to Rui's ear and whispered, "It's really, really important…"

Rui got very annoyed at the warm breath at his neck and he blinked his eyes as wide open as he could, "Oh my GOSH alright alright. Ok. I'll teach whatever it is. What. WHAT?"

"Yay!" Tsukasa danced around the room gleefully.

-

Tsukasa felt a bead of perspiration roll down the side of his face. He concentrated hard and looked down at the ominous choices fanned out before him. It was hard to pick something. Hard to decide which was the right one.

"Focus… focus focus focus…" Tsukasa chanted softly to himself.

Rui wanted to roll his eyes but he was just too sleepy. The softness of the bed under his body kept pulling him down, and he felt very much like succumbing to it.

"Let's see…" Tsukasa's eyes were squinted with focused intensity. Which one should he pick? Which would ensure a safe, victorious path to the end? And which would lead him down the dreadful road of defeat? It was all so hard. He had to remember all the rules Rui had laid out too. It was just so hard…

Rui wondered if he could take a nap while Tsukasa did whatever he was doing.

"Which… one…?" Tsukasa mopped the sweat on his face away with the white blanket on Rui's bed, causing Rui to frown very slightly. "Which one…?"

"Just pick any one, Tsukasa." Rui knew he didn't sound frustrated but that was because he was too lazy to. His eyelids were already getting heavier.

Tsukasa pressed his lips together, and his left eye started twitching.

Rui's eyes were already closed and he felt his breathing pattern fall back into its usual rhythm of slumber.

"I choose…"

Rui tried to open his eyes just a little bit, then promptly gave up.

"Umn…" Tsukasa swallowed hard, "Do you have… any…"

Rui was halfway to dreamland already.

"Any…" Tsukasa clenched his fist and brought it down heavily on the mattress beneath him, sending some cards flying, "DO YOU HAVE ANY QUEENS?"

The jolt of the mattress awakened Rui just a little and he sighed, "Go fish."

* * *

A/N: Yea that screwed your brain in, didn't it? AHahah… I love Rui and Tsukasa. They are my babies forever. 

EDIT: I made a couple of changes to the fic... Actually just two words really, but I had the feeling they were what gave everything away, as I'd assume from Shadow's review. ARGH makes it tougher to write when you KNOW the ending at the very beginning.. Hehehz... Thanks to Shadow. Anyone else have qualms, tell me.


End file.
